A New Begining
by The-real-dragon-rider
Summary: With Berk on the edge of being uninhabitable, Toothless and Hiccup set off to find a new place to call home; an ice queen was an unexpected surprise. Book 1 of the War of Justice Series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story So Far Part 1

Berk. An island that sat in the middle of nowhere; it was considered nowhere because no other maps, besides their own, went that far north. It was a relatively large island, more height than girth. Towards the inland, several small shacks had been built, simple wood and thatch roofs, no bigger than a motel room. The southern edge of the island was a different matter entirely. Large jagged spears of ice were pointing in every direction.

Off to the side of one of the collections of ice stood a young man, and next to him, his beast. The young man had long brown hair, a few braids tied in it. His body was covered by a set of black, dark brown and green leather armor. His left leg ended just below the knee, and had a complicated looking peg leg. His green eyes looked into the ice, lost in thought.

The beast to his left sat on its haunches. It had the basic body plan of a salamander, two ears that stood erect on its head. Two flaps hung loosely below the ears on either side. Its wings were folded close to its body, and its tail curled around itself, the tip coming up and then falling on the ground softly every now and again. The tail had two fins, one natural and the other prosthetic. The entire beast was midnight blue, save for the prosthetic tail fin, which was red. Its green eyes stared at the setting sun.

The Man was Hiccup, the leading chief of Berk. The beast was Hiccup's best friend and loyal partner, the Night Fury and Alpha of all dragons, Toothless. Hiccup couldn't help but reflect on the past; most of all the burial of his father, Stoick the Vast who had lead Berk with the kindness of a priest, but the brutality of a warlord when war was at hand. Now that the greatest threat had been eliminated, Hiccup could finally take a breath. Peace was back on track. But with the surprise that Hiccup's enemy had executed, he didn't feel peace. He now felt that he must always be ready for war. In fact, he read that in one of the elders scrolls; 'during peace is the best time to prepare for war.'

"What do you think bud; should we make a few more runs to the woods, bring a few more logs back for another shack?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless responded with a hum in his throat.

"Hiccup?" A voice said behind him. Hiccup turned around and saw Astrid. She was staring at him sadly. "If you can't stop this reflecting on the past; this is going to end." Hiccup felt a pain in his chest. He looked into the ice, mind working faster than it had in the past month. He loved Astrid, he always had, and no matter what, always would. He turned back toward Astrid.

"I'm sorry Astrid; you're the epitome of everything Viking; as a chief said 'a chief feels no pain, a chief feels no loss, a chief feels no fear, a chief must be above weak personal feelings.' The problem is the fact that it's all I'm feeling. And if you can't accept that, then this is over." Hiccup said, the last half coming out a lot harsher than he meant it to be. Astrid's face changed from sorrow to anger, and she walked back to the center of the island. All the shacks were for people to sleep in, until they could rebuild the houses. But with all the damage done to the island, and winter approaching rapidly, despite it being over six months away, the rebuilding of the island looked like a pipe dream.

To solve the problem, instead of going to the woods on Berk, Hiccup and Toothless searched the other islands; Fireworm Island, the Changewing Forest, even the desolate and false Isle of Night. None of them had sufficient sources of lumbar; all were covered in ice. The moon and the stars had come out, giving the landscape a light glow. It looked like Drago attacked the places to make sure nothing would be there for when he attacked Berk, and they couldn't flee to another location.

"We're finished bud; we don't have enough lumbar to even build another shack, and it will take years before enough trees are present." Hiccup sighed. Toothless hummed, as if trying to find a different solution. Then suddenly, an ancestral memory hit Toothless like a club. His pupils become vertical slits as the memory started to occupy his entire mind. Toothless hopped up to the highest point on the Isle of Night, and then roared. He hopped back down to Hiccup, urging him to get in the saddle. As Hiccup did so, he locked Toothless' tail so that it would always be extended; Toothless could fly himself. Toothless took off and started flying south, farther south than Hiccup had ever been. He actually started becoming hot, despite the wind blowing on every inch of his body and the night air being cool.

In the distance, Hiccup saw a large land mass; what was better, it was covered in trees. As Toothless circled in the air, Hiccup couldn't see where the woods ended. This would be the ideal place. The only thing that worried Hiccup was that the boats couldn't get close to the woods because of a fjord that sat on the side of the woods. Also, on the opposite side of fjord sat a castle. Hiccup decided to fly back to Berk and then set up recon on the castle; he needed to know everything about this place, and find out if he could form some allies before the next war came. Little did he know, that despite being shielding by a night sky, he had been spotted.

 **And here we go! I have seen several HTTYD/Frozen crossovers, and it saddens me how many are removed. Hiccup has seen Arendalle for the first time, yet only one knows he exists; are you guys as excited to see how this plays out, because I know I am! Note that I DO NOT own the rights to either HTTYD or Frozen, they belong to Dreamworks and Disney respectively. Please favorite, follow, and comment; no flaming please; all flamers will be ignored. Note that this story will be uploaded in an episode style format (i.e., one chapter per week) to allow time for comments and replies. This is The-real-dragon-rider saying later** **!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story so Far part 2

A young woman sat in her room, saying the same three words over and over.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." The woman has light skin, crystal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She is Princess Elsa, the eldest of two royal sisters. She continued to say the phrase, and worked up the courage to remove her gloves. With shaking hands, she grabbed a random book from her shelf, and held it. After a few seconds, ice covered the entire book.

Elsa let out a short shout of frustration, and hurled the book across the room with all of her strength. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself. When she heard about her coronation coming up, she began testing herself, trying to keep her powers under control. As the days, then weeks, and now months rolled by, the time it took for something to be completely frozen decreased. When she started testing herself, six months before the coronation day, Elsa could hold something for so long that her arm got tired, and after she put them down, not a speck of snow was on it. Now, four months later, it took only seconds after grabbing something for it to be completely frozen.

She walked over to her window and opened it, enjoying the fresh air blowing into her room. She looked out at the fjord and the bridge that lead to the castle courtyard. She watched as the setting sun reflected off the sea. The courtyard was barren; not even a pigeon or goose walked on it. In two more months, the streets would be packed with people, both those of her kingdom and countless foreigners, all attempting to grab a seat of power, or fill their coffers with Arendelle's riches, while offering very little of their own.

"Why won't someone just love me for who I am?" Elsa asked herself. She held up her hands, snow swirling in them. "That's right; I'm different." She reflected back on her trials of overcoming her powers. She couldn't ever fully control them. Such things couldn't be controlled. It was like an animal; you could take the animal out of the forest, but you couldn't take the forest out of the animal. No matter how strong you think your bond is with your pet, nature will always win.

Elsa looked at her bookshelf, and grabbed one of the books from the middle shelf. Opening it, it had a childish drawing of a puppy. On the opposite page were big bubble letters, only ten words filling the entire page. Elsa smiled at the memory. She found out early that writing and drawing were good ways of releasing stress. She spent the rest of the evening reading her old books. The one thing she could control was the plot. Most often it was her as a young girl or whatever age she was at the time and two things happened; she either lost her powers or gained control over them, and she fell in love with someone. Feeling a strike of inspiration, she grabbed a fresh journal off the shelf.

She grabbed an ink well, a quill, lit a lantern at her desk, and began to draw. When her first drawing revealed only a bunny, she tore out the page, crumbled it up and threw it behind her over her shoulder. Her second drawing revealed a bird on a tree branch, and again she tore the page out, crumbled it up, and threw it over her shoulder. For fifteen minutes this went on. With frustration creeping in, she opened her windows again, letting the cool spring/summer air fill the room. She looked outside to the forest across the fjord. She looked up to the stars, and blinked a few times. She saw a shape circling over the forest. It was barely visible against the night sky, even with the multiple stars in the sky. It was larger than a horse, and she thought for a few moments that it was her imagination. As it continued to circle, Elsa saw that a shape was on its back, almost like a man sitting on it. With one more circle, the shape shot over her castle, heading up north; the land that even her maps didn't cover.

With the shape still in her mind, she immediately had the biggest inspiration strike of her entire life. She quickly sat down and drew a completely black shape and then a silhouette of a man on top of the shape's back. On the opposite page, in neat cursive handwriting was the title of her newest story; "Night Rider."

 **And the end of Chapter two. A little shorter than I would've liked, but otherwise it would've been a lot of fluff and I would just be repeating myself. And who likes the name "Night Rider" instead of "Black Rider." Tell me your thoughts and reactions. No flaming please. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow. Until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later** **!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inventing Vs. Intel

Hiccup sat back for a moment, admiring his handiwork. The hilt for his next sword sat in front of him. It had a smaller than normal grip, and the handle guards were facing up in a U shape. The ends were shaped like dragons heads. The Berk crest was imprinted where the handle guards met the actual handle.

"Fine work, lad." Hiccup heard a voice say. Turning, he saw his mentor, Gobber, analyzing the handle with his eyes.

"Thanks, Gobber, a few more days and I should have the blade set into it." Hiccup replied. He had decided to use steel for this sword instead of iron, since this sword was meant for combat, not taming dragons. Steel would be lighter when he swung it so it wouldn't tire him out as quickly.

"Chief!" Fishlegs yelled. Hiccup looked up at his large records keeper. "I have scoured every single reference we have in the archives; the land you found is mentioned briefly in a few; would you like to hear the info I have gathered?"

"Not right now; wait until I summon for you." Hiccup said. Fishlegs left and Hiccup continued to work on the sword. After a few hours, his arms sore, he left and took a bath to wash the sweat from his aching body. He finished and then summoned for Fishlegs.

"Arendelle, the name of the land you found, is a kingdom that actually has historical links to us. Supposedly, dozens of generations before the dragon raids, a massive Viking tribe decided to sail north, seeing if they could reach Valhalla without having to die. About half of them lost hope early on, and decided to settle on an island."

"I'm guessing the people of Arendelle are those." Hiccup said. Fishlegs nodded his head.

"As far as I could gather, they still speak the same language, or at least have the capabilities to translate anything we send."

Hiccup stood there, thinking. "Alright, we'll send a letter, asking for a meeting to discuss the possibility of a trade route. We don't want to get too attached to these people. Gather any information you can on what we can trade; I know we don't have a lot at the moment, but they don't have to know that."

Fishlegs went off to gather a list of what could be traded, and Hiccup sat down in his house. Toothless walked in the front door, grumbling at Hiccup.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said scratching his dragon's head, earning a purr. "That land you found me, we might be setting up a trade agreement; get some new houses going, sound good?" Toothless warbled cheerfully in response. Hiccup went upstairs and grabbed his pencil and a piece of paper. Using his knew title, he started the letter. Fishlegs came in a few minutes later and handed Hiccup a piece of paper with all the available trading goods Berk had to offer. Hiccup took it and finished writing it. After, he asked both Valka and Gobber to reread it so they could offer their opinions. With their opinions in hand, he rewrote the letter.

"To whom it may concern…

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; the Chief of the Isle of Berk. It has recently come to my attention that we share a common ancestry line. Would it be possible to set up a meeting in the future to discuss reforming the connections our ancestors once had in the form of trade? We have many different ores for construction, and we are very adept with both fighting and hunting techniques that we would be glad to share and teach. All we ask in return is a source of lumbar. Please reply at your earliest convenience.

Chief Hiccup of Berk"

Hiccup placed the Berk crescent, the symbol of the Night Fury, on the letter, and then strapped it to a Pidgeon. While a Terrible Terror alone would be far quicker, Hiccup didn't feel the need to send a dragon as the messenger, but rather as the guide. He told his instructions to Toothless, who then translated them to the Terrible Terror. The Terror squawked in reply and took hold of the Pidgeon in its front paws and flew off.

 _Three days later…_

Elsa woke to a cooing and tapping at her window. She sat up and saw a Pidgeon with parchment strapped to its back. She got out of bed and removed the parchment from the Pidgeon and opened it. It was in ruins she vaguely recognized. She sent word to her royal library to bring a reference book. While she was confident in her abilities to translate it accurately, she didn't want to take the chance. After the materials were brought to her, she began to translate the letter.

It took her a little longer to translate than she thought. After she finished, she summoned her minister of foreign affairs, and he suggested she invite them to her coronation for discussion.

Chief Hiccup…

I have received your letter and have thought for some time about your propositions. Rather than answer your request through letters, I would invite you to my coronation of becoming queen that will be held in two months' time and discuss them at length with you in person. I would ask for a simple letter of conformation in return.

Princess Elsa of Arendelle

Elsa strapped her letter, after translating it back into ruins, and then sent the Pidgeon off.

 _Four days later…_

Hiccup found the Pidgeon on his windowsill. He removed the parchment from its back, slightly excited. When it asked for him personally, he discussed it with his family and friends. He decided it would be best and sent back a letter saying he would attend.

In two months, he would attend a coronation of a royal; and have many things happen to him in the short few hours after it.

 **Well, interaction between the main characters but no actual face-to-face. Don't worry, it will happen. Please don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Comment; no flaming please. Until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revelations Part 1

 _Two months later…_

Hiccup swung his sword, which he named Firestorm, through the air, feeling as light as a feather. He swung it a few more times and then smoothly sheathed it in the scabbard that sat on his right hip. The sword, being a fixed blade and not collapsible like his dragon blade, forced him to sheathe it, but the scabbard didn't interfere with the placement of the dragon blade; meaning Hiccup could wield both swords if he needed to.

Removing both swords from his body, he placed them in his bag along with his dagger, leaving only his armor on his person. He called for Toothless, who was off in the arena, teaching the other dragons and the younger, newer riders. While he couldn't exactly speak, his ability to greatly understand human speech gave him the ability to almost teach in the absence of Hiccup. This worked out well since Hiccup had started to overtake the job of chief, which filled almost all the hours of the day.

He was never really nervous about anything nowadays, but meeting new people always gave him nanodragons in his stomach. He didn't let that nervousness show, however. His face was the same as his father's; a stoic expression. Hiccup smirked at the irony of a name describing the way his father was perfectly. He strapped his bag to Toothless' saddle.

"That land you found bud; that's where we're going; but you don't have to fly at breakneck speed, pace yourself." Toothless grumbled playfully as if he was saying 'I'll go as fast as I please.' Hiccup got on the saddle and put on his helmet. He felt a hand grab his arm and he stopped for a moment. Toothless growled in irritation; he was burning to jump into the air.

"Be careful." Valka said, letting go.

"I will be" Hiccup replied, voice muffled by the mask. He leaned down, Toothless mimicking the action, and then rocketed off into the air, becoming a speck in mere seconds. Toothless wanted to take off, but instead took Hiccup's advice, and coasted after finding the right thermal current. Toothless continued to fly for hours until the land, Arendelle is what Fishlegs called it, came into sight. Toothless increased his altitude, waiting patiently for the sun to set completely so he could land safely under the cover of night. Hiccup dismounted, removing his helmet and running his hand through his hair.

"Okay bud" Hiccup said, scratching Toothless on the top of the head "I'm going to head into the inn; or something similar. Stay here in the forest, and feel free to hunt anything you want. Did you want me to change your tail out?" Toothless shook his head vigorously, even baring his teeth and growling for a moment. "Okay, I was just asking." Hiccup said. He left, letting Toothless get comfortable and fall asleep. Hiccup walked the distance and entered the walkway of the city. It was big from the sky, but positively _gargantuan_ on the ground. Everything here was massive compared to everything back home. Even the forge, which he found quickly because of its telltale structure, was probably as big as the lower level of his old house, nearly twice the size of the forge he was used to working in.

Looking around, he saw lights in a large building, and went toward it. Entering he caught the scent of baked food and ale. Resisting the urge to grab a pint, he went to the man at the counter. The man didn't look surprised at Hiccup's unusual attire, and simply asked what he needed.

"I need a place to stay for the night." Hiccup said.

"If you're a foreign leader, here to appease the queen, and I'm almost certain you are because of your dress and accent, I can't help you; all rooms are being used." The man said. Hiccup slipped the man two gold coins.

"Maybe you could make an exception." He said. The man looked left, then right, and then quickly pocketed the coins. He led him up the stairs to a completely empty room. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the man, who couldn't help but look sheepishly away. Hiccup said his thanks and then lay down on the bed, fully clothed. He expected to have trouble falling asleep; but the moment his head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

/

"Princess Anna?" A servant knocking on the princess's door asked. They didn't see the ginger princess, hair sticking out like she had been struck by lightning, a little bit of drool escaping the side of her mouth.

"Yeah, what it is it?" She practically yawned as she sat up.

"Just checking to see if you were awake ma'am." The servant said.

"No, I've been up for hours." Anna said leaning her head on her hand, falling asleep again almost instantly. As she started snoring again, her head snapped down, waking her back up. "Who is it?" She said.

"Still me ma'am. It's time to get ready." The servant said.

"Of course" Anna said, eyes still closed through the entire ordeal "ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation." The servant said. Anna squinted in confusion.

"My sister's _cornoration_." She said in a daze. Her eyes opened a fraction and saw the new dress across her room. Her eyes snapped open, the moment waking her up fully. "IT'S CORONATION DAY!" She shouted. She leapt out of bed and started getting ready the quickest way possible and still look nice. She was dancing and spinning around the castle, singing her heart out in joy at meeting other people.

Several levels up, her sister was the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Where Anna was ecstatic and singing, Elsa was cold and silent. Telling herself to be calm as she attempted the false coronation on a candle stick and a family heirloom. Both froze. She put them back on their stands and told herself "it's only for today."

An older man stood off to the side on the walkway, flanked by two body guards. "Arendelle; such a mysterious trading partner. Open those gates so that I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" Hiccup paid the older man no attention. He was standing by the coast on the dock, the sea breeze keeping him cool. He noticed a royal couple, a rugged looking man and a woman in a pink dress with brown hair; it was growing out with blonde roots. He noticed the woman was barefoot; Hiccup didn't give it a second thought. Hiccup's head snapped forward at the unlocking of the gates. A red-headed woman came bounding out with joy, singing. She was dancing and running, and then got hit by a horse. As she began to fall, Hiccup reached out lightning fast and caught her.

She stopped falling and looked at Hiccup, surprised.

"I'm so sorry." The man atop the horse said. Hiccup gently pulled the woman back on the dock safely. He let go of her and took a step back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The woman said, talking to the man atop the horse but studying Hiccup.

"May I ask your name?" Hiccup said.

"My name is Anna, Princess Anna." Hiccup immediately kneeled, the man practically flying off his horse to do the same.

"Prince Hans, of the southern Isles." The man introduced as he stood up.

"Chief Hiccup of Berk." Hiccup introduced with a bow. Anna was surprised by Hiccup. He just openly admitted he was from Viking lands, and a Chief from there. However, he didn't look the type. He was clean shaven, and thin. She found herself warming up to him.

"Seriously I'm fine; if it was my sister, it would be…yeesh." Anna said. _"Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat."_ Hiccup moaned in his head. The trio heard bells, signaled the beginning of the coronation. They ran a quickly as they could, arriving in the chapel just in time.

Anna stood off to the side of Elsa, Hiccup and Hans standing side by side in the first row. Hiccup noticed he was a few inches taller Hans, and he caught Hans gazing at Anna. She was making eyes at him as well. Hiccup nudged Hans with his elbow and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Both men reformed their composure after Elsa stepped forward, lowering her head for the tiara to be placed. Hans didn't react, but Hiccup lost his breath for a moment.

Hiccup knew foreign royalties were famed for their beauty, but Hiccup never knew the stories were _this_ accurate. Elsa was truly beautiful; platinum blonde hair, a fine physique, crystal blue eyes. Hiccup didn't deny, and wouldn't deny, that she was beautiful, but he quickly switched back to viewing her as a queen. He had just broken up with Astrid; and he was still dealing with grief of his father; dating was the last thing on his mind.

Elsa reached for the coronation staff and sphere. The priest cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"Your majesty" he whispered "the gloves." Elsa gazed at her gloves, the only barrier that existed between her powers and the outside world. Still, this couldn't take place unless she removed them, and she didn't want to appear weak in full view of so many foreign powers. With shaking hands, she removed the gloves, one after the other. She firmly grasped both objects and faced the crowd, which stood up. The priest started an ancient chant, and Elsa watched nervously as ice started creeping up the objects. As soon as the priest finished with the words "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle" she placed the objects back on the pillow and hurriedly put her gloves back on. The crowd erupted into applause. She scanned the crowd, seeing if anyone noticed the ice. No one stood out. But, just like a few months ago, as she noticed something odd; a person in the crowd noticed her panic. Hiccup kept his face pleasant, but his mind was whirling with a single question; what was this queen hiding?

Everyone was partaking in the ball after the coronation. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa stepped forward. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna stood off to the side, the servant forcibly moving her closer to her sister. The crowd erupted back into applause. The two sisters exchanged small talk with each other for a few moments before the foreign leaders lined up to greet the new queen. Hiccup, knowing he wasn't up to par with the rest, didn't enter the line until the rush became a trickle. Person by person, Hiccup got closer. He heard the man in front of him talking.

"Duke of Weselton, your majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting to offer your first dance as queen." He did a few rapid, clumsy movements and bowed down, a flap of fake hair folding forward. Hiccup stifled a laugh, the two royal sisters hiding giggles behind their hands.

"Thank you, but I don't dance." Elsa said. "But my sister does." She added quickly. Anna blushed and waved the compliment away.

"Well, lucky you." The duke said, quickly wrapping his arms around Anna's. As he led her on the dance floor, he said "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Anna looked at Elsa pleadingly.

"Sorry" Elsa sad softly with a smile. Hiccup stepped forward.

"Queen Elsa; I am Chief Hiccup; we spoke a few months ago through letters." Hiccup said after stand back up from his bow.

"Yes; you said we had common links. After you mentioned it; I looked back in our records, and it turns out we do."

"My records keeper said the same." Hiccup said.

"You said you were interested in a trade agreement." Elsa inquired.

"Yes, as I said, we have many ores; iron, obsidian, among others. We also have ancient hunting and battle techniques with all manners of hunting tools and weapons that I would be happy to give you as well." Hiccup said.

"And what is it you want from us?" Elsa asked.

"All we want is a sufficient source of lumber; we are expanding our lands, and most of our lumber isn't yet suitable for building houses and other structures." It wasn't a total lie, Hiccup convinced himself. Elsa motioned for Hiccup to follow her. She noticed as the two walked in tandem, she heard a tapping sound. Step, tap, step, tap. Looking down, she saw Hiccup had a peg leg on his left foot. She let out a surprised yelp and Hiccup looked at her oddly.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"What happened to your leg?" Elsa asked. Hiccup looked at the floor for a moment. Elsa thought she may have crossed a line, but Hiccup looked back up at her.

"It was cut off; it had to be or the infection that it would've gotten would have killed me." Hiccup said.

"Does it hurt?" Elsa asked.

It used to, but not anymore; I wake up some mornings, and I imagine myself wiggling my toes." Hiccup said. The two continued to walk, Elsa leading him to the outside gardens. They looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. The two talked a little about their past, not revealing anything major. Elsa was starting to warm up to Hiccup, and Hiccup, although he would never admit it out loud, was starting to do the same. The two talked a little more about the trade agreement as they walked back into the castle. Anna and Hans approached Elsa, happy and nervous looks on their faces.

"Elsa" Anna said with a giggle.

"My Queen" Hans said with a goofy smile.

"We would like…" Anna started.

"To ask you…" Hans continued.

"For your blessing…" Anna said. Both giggled and then clutched each other close as both said in unison "On our marriage."

Hiccup's mouth moved before the gravity of the situation actually hit him and he muttered "They finish each other's sentences; how cute." Thankfully, no one heard the comment.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded her head vigorously, too worked up to talk. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa continued.

"You and me both." Hiccup whispered to her.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves; but…WAIT! Would we get married here?" Anna asked.

"Here?" Hiccup asked, feeling just as lost as Elsa.

"Absolutely." Hans said with a smile.

"Wait…" Elsa said, but was interrupted by Anna.

"We could invite all 12 of your brothers." Hiccup coughed loudly to catch the attention of the two, and then nodded at Elsa.

"No one is inviting anybody's brothers, nobody is getting married." Elsa said.

"My Queen… if I may…" Hans began.

"You may not" Elsa interrupted lightly "and I think you should go. The party is over, close the gates." Hiccup didn't know what to think; this went from a friendly conversation with the queen, to the possibility of the youngest sister getting married, to a denial, to the party being over; all in the span of a minute.

"Elsa; wait!" Anna called as she reached for Elsa, aiming to catch her as she walked by. Anna snagged Elsa's glove. Elsa instinctively put her hand behind her, hiding it from view.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa shouted, louder than she had planned. People started to notice; Elsa knew this wasn't going to go well if this escalated.

"Please, please" Anna pleaded "I can't live like this."

"Then leave" Elsa said coldly. She began to walk away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna shouted.

"Enough Anna" Elsa said, avoiding the question.

"Why shut me out; why do you shut the world out; WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRIAD OF?" Anna shouted. Elsa's temper got the better of her.

"I said ENOUGH!" She shouted waving her hand out, and a sheet of ice covered the ground, spears of ice growing up and outwards from it. Everyone jumped back with shouts and screams of fear. Elsa heard mutters of "Witchcraft" and "sorcery." The only one who didn't look completely petrified was Hiccup. She held his gaze for a moment, and then looked at the fearful look on Anna's face. The look cut Elsa deeper than any knife could. She ran out of the castle.

" _So"_ Hiccup said to himself _"That happened."_

 **AN: So amazing the path stories can take when you let them loose. Did anyone notice another Disney movie reference? And if so, can you guess what that means? Will Anna venture alone to find Elsa, or will she have help? If so, who will help her; and what will happen? I have the pairings already decided; but I would still love to hear your reactions. Until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations Part 2

Elsa burst out of her castle, panting from the long sprint. Everyone who wasn't in the castle appeared to be in the courtyard cheering. Elsa tried to worm her way through the crowd, but couldn't, always running into someone who wanted to express their thanks. One of the women in crowd noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Your majesty; are you all right?" She asked. Elsa took a few steps back until she ran into the fountain. Her gloveless hand immediately shot back to catch herself before she lost her balance. At the contact with the stone of the fountain, a sheet of ice covered it, freezing the fountain, the water stopping in angry form.

"STOP HER!" the duke of Weselton shouted. Anna, Hans and Hiccup weren't far behind.

"Just stay away from me, just stay away." Elsa pleaded. A blast of ice shot from her hand and hit the steps leading to the castle. A sheet of ice appeared, icicles spreading out. The duke, his two guards, and Hiccup slide on the ice. Hiccup rolled with his fall, jumped over the steps and rolled again; back up on his feet (well, foot) a moment later. Elsa had already begun her sprint again.

"Queen Elsa, wait!" Hiccup shouted, chasing after her. Anna and Hans followed him. Anna quickly overtook Hiccup. Elsa was at the edge of the water, stopping her sprint. Turning back around, facing the sound of the voices, she started backing up in fear. She somehow sensed her powers reaching out from her. Looking behind her, she saw a thin lair of frost covering the water. Warily she took a step on the frost, freezing it solid.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she saw Elsa running across the fjord. The three royals stopped on the edge of the ice.

"The fjord" Hans muttered, watching the ice spread all the way inland and some distance out to the ocean. Hiccup was used to seeing the ocean freeze over, but never to such an extent. The three walked back to courtyard, where it had started to snow.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked Anna.

"No" Anna croaked out.

"Did you know?" Hiccup asked Anna. Anna couldn't reply verbally, just shook her head.

"You!?" The duke yelled, squeezing himself between his two guards. "Is there magic in you too, are a monster too?" He asked accusingly.

"No, I'm completely ordinary." Anna said.

"That's right; she is." Hans supported. "In the best way." Hans added quickly.

"It's snowing" The duke said as he finally realized; "The queen has cursed this land!" he shrieked.

"I'll go find her." Hiccup said. People looked at the Viking Chief with questioning and somewhat hopeful eyes.

"You're a Viking" the duke said. "You are the best person to remove this threat." Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill her. I'm simply going to find her. You are right; I am a Viking. That makes me the best tracker here." Hiccup said.

"I'll talk to my sister." Anna said. Hiccup guessed that Anna was used to talking people in and out of things. If anyone could convince the queen to come back, it was her.

"Meet me at the opposite edge of the fjord." Hiccup said, and ran out of the courtyard.

"Fetch me my horse!" Anna shouted. Hans grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you go alone." Hans said, concern etched into his face.

"I won't be, and I need someone to look over Arendelle while I'm gone." Anna said.

"On my honor." Hans said.

"I leave prince Hans in charge" Anna yelled and kicked her horse and raced to the spot Hiccup referred to. She saw his shadow, evident from the lack of a left foot, but was surprised to find an animal in front of him. He was talking to it, explaining the situation.

Anna let out a short squeak of fear; the beast, noticing her, let out a low growl.

"Easy" Hiccup soothed. The beast immediately silenced its snarl. Anna's horse, snorted and she restrained its panic, barely. "This is Toothless" Hiccup said causally as he swung up on the saddle, a move he had obviously practiced hundreds, if not thousands of times.

"Is…is it… a…" Anna couldn't get the words out.

"A dragon? Yes, he is." Hiccup said as he reached back into the saddle bags and retrieved both swords and his dagger, placing them on their respective places on his armor. He looked at Anna. "We're wasting time here gawking yes?" He asked quickly. This snapped Anna out of her trance. The time for the questioning could wait. Anna nodded her head quickly. Letting Hiccup and Toothless take the lead, the two royals sent out to find Elsa.

 _Meanwhile…_

Elsa had made surprisingly quick progress up the mountain, and remembered that singing was another way she used to relieve stress. She inhaled, and started singing her heart out, let all the pain and the fear of the past 13 years escape with each word and note. She threw her remaining glove into the wind, and even unstrapped her cape. As she bridged a crevice with a bridge of ice, she also created a massive castle. As it took form, she wrapped herself in a dress made of ice, complete with a slit on the right leg and a thin cape that trailed behind her. She watched the rising sun, and relaxed that she could finally live her life the way she wanted.

 _That morning…_

"ELSA!" Anna called. Her horse was wading through the snow behind Hiccup and the dragon; she remembered the name was Toothless. Hiccup was continuously looking down at the snow, attempting to track Elsa. "IT'S ANNA, YOUR SISTER WHO DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FREEZE THE SUMMER!" Hiccup blocked Anna out as he continued trying to track the queen. "Of course, it would've never happened if she had just told me her secret." She told Hiccup. "She's a stinker." She giggled. A large amount of snow fell off a tree, startling the horse, which was already nervous because of Toothless. With a neigh, it flung Anna off her saddle and tor out of their like a bat outta hell.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh, and Toothless imitated the sound in his throat. Hiccup dismounted and helped Anna out of the snow bank she had landed in. Moving back to Toothless, he fished two fur coats out of the saddle bag, and handed one to Anna. She took it gratefully and wrapped herself in it. He swung back up on Toothless and held out his hand to Anna. She took it nervously and swung up behind him.

"You're not what I expected." Anna said, trying to make conversation.

"How is that?" Hiccup asked without looking at her.

"Well, from rumors and stories, most Vikings, are, well…"

"Bigger." Hiccup answered for her. He turned to look at her and she nodded her head. "Believe me, I know. Nearly every other person back home is nearly four times my size, arms as big around as our largest helmets, legs like tree trunks. I was never very strong, and I didn't fit in; despite being the son of the chief. But I was different in more ways than one."

"I'm guessing this dragon is one of those." Anna guessed. Toothless grumbled in reply.

"I know bud; I won't give up all of our secrets." Hiccup said. Anna realized he was talking to the dragon.

"Why aren't you going to kill my sister?" Anna asked. The question caught Hiccup off guard, and he shifted his position and cleared his throat before answering.

"Well, first, I don't want to start another war; also, we need a few supplies that Arendelle is practically swimming in. Another is… is…" Hiccup couldn't continue.

"Nothing emotional; or romantic?" Anna teased.

"No" Hiccup said definitively. "I just broke up with my fiancée; I have no desire to start again so soon." Hiccup said. Anna could tell from his harsh tone that he was done talking. Anna was beginning to feel conflict within herself. She agreed to marry Hans, but she really, really liked Hiccup. He was unusual, more like a citizen of Arendelle than of his Viking lands. Everything he said had purpose, and he wasn't quick to anger. After this whole ordeal, maybe she would call it off with Hans and instead be with Hiccup.

 **AN: As I said, I already have the pairings in place. I have to keep you guys on your toes somehow. Now Anna knows about one dragon, but will others appear? And what will happen with Elsa and Anna? Will it be different from the movie, or the same? Let me hear your reactions. Until next time; this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

Chapter 6: Dashing Through the Forest

"Snow, it had to be snow." Anna complained, shivering despite the coat. Night had descended, stars twinkling in the dark sky. "She couldn't have warm magic that covered the fjord in warm sand and" she stopped when she looked over Hiccup's shoulder and saw smoke rising. "FIRE!" She shouted, startling Toothless. He whirled around and Anna was sent tumbling down the hill and into a stream, Hiccup staying secure because he strapped himself in the harness; muscle memory could really help sometimes. Toothless bounded down the hill, sniffing Anna to make sure she was okay.

"Cold…coldcoldcold" she said as the lower half of her dress froze. She waddled towards the building where the smoke was coming from. Hiccup dismounted from Toothless, telling him to hide in the forest. Reaching the building, he knocked the snow off the sign, but couldn't read the words. Anna could however. "Wandering Oaks Trading Post." A little bit more snow fell off. "Ooh, and sauna." Anna said. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you." Hiccup said.

As she went in, a reindeer pulling a sled full of ice stopped right outside the building. Hiccup gazed at the man oddly, and the man starred at Hiccup for a moment. The man went into the building after Anna, though seemed to have no interest in her. Hiccup drew Firestorm and was dragging the blade absentmindedly in the snow. Looking up, he saw a glove the queen wore swirling in the wind. With a quick movement, he brought the glove down to him using the flat part of the blade.

He ran behind the trading post and held the glove to Toothless. Toothless sniffed it a few times and then looked at Hiccup ludicrously.

"The scent on this glove is who we are searching for Toothless!" Hiccup nearly shouted. "Find it, follow it, and we can end this eternal winter, get our lumber, finish rebuilding Berk, and get back home; we never have to come back here again. I also don't have to listen to the princess's rambling." 'Even though she has a nice voice.' Hiccup thought to himself. Toothless sniffed the glove a few more times. He then raised his head, but his ears perked up. Hiccup heard a grunt and a yell that was cut short by a thud. Looking around the building, he saw the man from earlier lying in the snow. His reindeer came sniffed around him, like Toothless did with Hiccup when he brought him fish.

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Anna was roughly thrown into the trading post by a strong gust of wind that slammed the door behind her. As she looked around she was distracted by a sound.

"Woohoo" the massive man said, calling to her cheerfully. Anna guessed his name was Oaken. "Big summer blow out; half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my invention, yah?"

"Oh right" Anna said, reminding herself of the mission she was on. "How about boots, winter boots, and dresses?" She asked.

"That vould be in our vinter department." Oaken said, indicating to a spot at the back of the building with his hand. Looking, Anna saw a collection of a total of six winter items. Anna walked over, picking up the pair of boots and the winter dress, along with a pair of mittens.

"I was wondering, has another young woman, I don't know, the queen, perhaps, been up this way?" Anna asked him.

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this veather is you dear." Oaken replied. The door opened and slammed again, revealing a man covered from head to toe in snow and ice, with only his eyes visible. "You and this fellow." He added. "Woohoo; big summer blow out."

The man approached Anna, almost threateningly. Anna backed away as far as the counter allowed.

"Carrots." The man mumbled, voice even more muffled by the scarf around his face. Anna looked back at him, confused. "Behind you." The man said in an irritated voice. Anna quickly moved out of the way.

"Vere have you come from?" Oaken asked.

"The North Mountain." The man covered in snow responded. He grabbed a rope and an ice axe. Placing them on the counter with the carrots. Anna's mind began whirling with possibilities.

"That vill be forty." Oaken said.

"Forty!?" the man covered in snow said ludicrously. "No, ten." He bargained.

"Oh, that's no good. You see this from our vinter stock, vith supply and demand we have a big problem." Oaken explained.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem, I sell ice for a living." The man in snow said.

"Oh that's a rough business to be in right now." Anna said. The man glared at her. "That's bad." She added weakly.

"Ten's all I got; help me out." The man begged to Oaken.

"Okay" Oaken said, pushing the carrots forward and pulling the rope and the axe towards him. "Ten vill get you this and no more."

"A question about the north mountain; did what happen there seem… magical?" Anna interrupted. The man sighed.

"Yes" he groaned, pulling his scarf down. "Now back up, while I deal with this crook here." Oaken stood up, revealing that he was a massive seven foot tall man with a barrel chest.

"Vhat did you call me?" He asked, his face looking more hurt than anything. He picked the man up like a sack of potatoes, and threw him out of the trading post.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." The man said as he picked himself up from the snow. The reindeer, Sven, groaned in sadness. "But I did find us a place to sleep; and it's free." Sven looked over at the run down barn next to the trading post; and snorted. Hiccup waited for Anna, and she came out, where the coat he gave her over a winter dress she had bought and a cloak over the coat.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I will go with the man from here on out." Anna said. Hiccup blinked dumbly.

"What? Why? The Night Fury is the fastest animal that I know of; far faster than that reindeer that the man has." Hiccup said.

"I thank you for what you've done; but I just have a feeling that he can lead me to my sister faster than you can." She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek before walking towards the barn. Hiccup simply swung into the saddle, clicked his prosthetic into place, and had Toothless launch up into the air. He circled in the air, grumbling to himself. As everything the princess said ran through his mind, his anger rose through the roof. He let out a wordless yell, lying back on the saddle. Here he was, trying to help, and yet the princess just brushed him off. Might as well just attack and take the trees, forget asking for them.

While his thoughts were circulating in his head, he saw Anna get out of the barn with the man, and hopped into the sled and start racing off. He may not be best of company, but Hiccup, despite failing with Drago, was still good at talking with people. If Anna failed, maybe he could do it. He motioned for Toothless to follow the sled.

Despite being above the tree's, because of the Night Furies silent flying, he could still hear the conversation between Anna and the man, whose name was later revealed to be Kristoff. Hiccup looked ahead to see anything out of place, and failing, tuned back into the conversation.

"Really? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked. Anna scoffed.

"Of the Southern Isles." She said. Hiccup realized they were talking about Hans.

"What's his favorite food?" Kristoff challenged.

"Sandwiches." Anna replied confidently.

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff inquired. Hiccup smirked; no way could she know that.

"Probably John." Anna said. Hiccup's smirk grew into a full smile; she didn't know.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked.

"Dreamy." Anna said. 'way to go dude' Hiccup thought to himself 'you got her day dreaming again.'

"Foot size?" Kristoff said. Hiccup snickered. He knew _exactly_ what Kristoff was referring to.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna said, not understanding the relevance of the question.

"Have you even had a meal with him? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his noise?" Kristoff challenged.

"Picks his nose?" Anna asked ludicrously. Hiccup stuck his finger up his nose, and pulled out a booger.

"And eats it." Kristoff said. Hiccup flicked the booger off his finger with his thumb.

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff said.

Hiccup groaned as he tuned the two out; he had enough of the discussion. He noticed the sled had stopped and Kristoff was looking around. Toothless hovered in the air and growled, looking behind him. Hiccup swung Toothless around, so he was facing the direction of the invisible threat, and kept him in the air. He peered into the woods, where he caught several eye shines from Kristoff's lantern.

"What are they?" Anna asked.

"Wolves." Kristoff said. "GO SVEN!" The reindeer didn't need to be told twice and took off full speed. Hiccup leaned down and Toothless followed them. Hiccup heard the two arguing, and it seemed, even in this serious situation, they were still arguing about Hans. Hiccup chanced a glance down, and saw Kristoff pulled down by a wolf, hanging on to the sled by a rope. The wolves were attempting to pull Kristoff free from the rope. Hiccup urged Toothless to shoot ahead and turn around. A high pitched whistle filled the air, and then was cut short when Toothless fired. The blue ball of flame struck the wolf, knocking it free of Kristoff.

Kristoff pulled himself back to the sled, and saw they were mere yards from a cliff.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do." Kristoff said. "I do." He picked Anna up and threw on the reindeer. "Jump Sven!" Kristoff shouted, cutting the rope that kept Sven attached to the sled. Sven jumped the gap, landing safely. Kristoff jumped off his sled at the last moment, landing on the edge. He looked down, and his sled lit up, burning away. "I just paid it off." Kristoff moaned. He slid a little; and then steadily started to slide towards the edge. Anna watched with fear as he moved to his inevitable death.

A dark shadow shot down after him as his grip loosened completely, and then shot back up, holding him by the back of his coat. The shadow was Toothless, and he set down Kristoff and then landed looking at the two people and the reindeer.

"Hiccup!" Anna shouted with nearly unconcealed joy. Hiccup looked at Anna for a moment before replying.

"Still think I've done everything I can?" He asked.

 **AN: Meeting between characters; but no interaction. That will happen next chapter. Please comment and until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider** **saying later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Discussion part 1

Back down in Arendelle, the entire town was covered in snow at least a foot deep. The walkways had been cleared somewhat, and two men were arguing about the firewood.

"No, you got the bark facing down; it should be bark up!" on said, flipping one log over and proceeding to flip the rest.

"Bark down is drier!" The first disagreed, wrenching the log from the man's hands and putting it back on the pile. A young boy picked a few logs up and ran back to his house.

"Cloak! Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans called out. As a woman approached him, he handed her one.

"Arendelle is indebted to you." She said.

"There is soup and hot grog in the great hall." He called out again and the privately to an officer "pass these out." He handed the pile of cloaks to the officer.

"Your majesty." The duke called out. "Are we just supposed to sit around and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?"

"The princess left me in charge…" Hans began, but the duke interrupted again.

"And that's another thing! Has it occurred to you that the princess maybe consorting with a wicked sorceress; or may be dead at the feet of a Viking!?"

Hans bristled. "Take care how you speak; I will not hesitate in protecting Arendelle from treason!" Hans said calmly but firmly. The duke began to stutter in surprise, and all attention was drawn to the entrance of the town, Anna's horse galloped up, rearing up and snorting. Hans quickly lost interest in the duke and attempted to calm down the horse. As he soothed it, mutters from the crowd asking about the princess were heard. Hans looked towards the north mountain.

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers." Several men stepped forward.

"I offer two men my lord." The duke said. He then spoke quietly to his bodyguards. "Follow him, and if you should encounter the queen or the Viking. You are to end them." He said.

 _Towards the North mountain…_

"So, let me get this straight; this dragon of yours, is a called a Night Fury?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup sighed in agitation.

"For the fifth and final time, yes." Hiccup said angrily. Anna smiled at the two men discussing. They walked through a small patch of trees, loose icicles making the sound of wind chimes as they clicked together.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna said. The two men nodded in agreement. Sven had managed to wrap several of the icicles around his antlers, shaking his head to make them jingle. Toothless would admire the way they would make Hiccup or the others look buff or fat when he looked through them with one massive emerald eye.

"Yeah" a voice said behind the trio of people. They looked back, half expecting the sound to be coming from Toothless or Sven. "It's all white, but could do with some blue, maybe some crimson, and yellow! Oh, not yellow; yellow and snow, ugh." A snowman stepped in front of all of them, and they all stared at it. "Am I right?" It asked. Anna punted the head so hard that a Viking would've been proud. The head flew into Kristoff's arms. "Hey!" The head said cheerfully.

"You're creepy." Kristoff said as he threw the head to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the head, and then the body, and a mischievous smile found its way to his lips.

"Toothless, batter up!" Hiccup said as he tossed the head to Toothless. The Night Fury reared up on his hind legs and swatted the head towards the body, sending it crashing into the ground. Amazingly, the body stood back up, only the head was upside down on it.

"Wait? What am I looking at right now, why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asked. Anna rushed over and flipped the head over so it was on right. Anna looked at the snowman for a moment and then started rooting through her bag, as the snowman was observing the rest of the group with a smile that could only be explained as optimistic, Anna found a carrot. As he turned back to face Anna she accidentally shoved the carrot almost completely through his head. "Whoa! Head rush!" The snowman said.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding? I am WONDERFUL!" The snowman shouted. "I always wanted a nose; it's so cute, like a little baby unicorn." As he turned around, Anna pressed the back of the carrot forward, forming a normal snowman nose. "Oh, I love it even more!" The snowman smiled. "Ok let's start this again; I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He held out his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Did Elsa build you?" Anna asked. Olaf nodded, and was looking at Anna expectedly. When the silence was becoming more awkward and uncomfortable by the second, Olaf spoke again.

"And you are…" He left the question hanging.

"I'm Anna." Anna finally said. Olaf turned around, looking at Hiccup and Toothless.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless" Hiccup said, pointing to himself and the dragon in turn.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over their?" Olaf asked, his smile slipping for the first time. Anna, thinking that he was referring to the reindeer, answered.

"That's Sven."

"Uh ha, and who's the reindeer?" Olaf questioned. Kristoff recoiled slightly in surprise, and Hiccup suppressed a snicker.

"Also Sven." Anna answered.

"Oh, okay, makes things easier for me." Olaf said, his trademark smile back in place. Sven attempted to eat the carrot that served as Olaf's nose. "Oh, look at him trying to kiss my nose, I like you too."

"Olaf" Hiccup said, catching the snowman's attention. Olaf turned toward the Viking Chief. "We're trying to reach Elsa; can you give us a hand; we kind of need to return summer."

"Sure!" The snowman shouted. "Queen Elsa is this way; let's go bring back summer!" He began running, all of them running to catch up except Kristoff.

"He doesn't know what happens when he experiences heat; someone has to tell him." Kristoff mumbled.

 **AN: Will the two part chapters ever cease? I don't know honestly. I like to keep my chapters around 1K words, and if I followed the original plan, this chapter would end up being probably 4 or even 5K words. Still, the next chapter will have Elsa again. Like, favorite, follow, and don't forget to comment (no flaming please.) Until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Discussion Part 2

The small group followed the snowman up the mountain, talking about what they would do once they reached Elsa.

"So how are you planning on stopping this weather?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I am going to have a serious talk with my sister." Anna said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Really, my ice business is all riding on a discussion with your sister?" Kristoff asked, not watching where he was going, and just barely avoiding being speared through the nose with an icicle.

"I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest sister." Olaf said, the upper half of his body being impaled, and stopped moving, being separated from the lower half, which kept walking forward until it ran into a mound of hard snow. "Oh, look at that" Olaf said as he grasped the icicle in front of him; "I've been impaled." Then Olaf giggled.

They came to a rock wall that shot straight up, the north mountain on the other side. Kristoff hummed to himself.

"It's too steep; I have only one rope and neither of you know how to climb mountains." Kristoff said. Hiccup smiled.

"Toothless and I can get there in less than a minute." Hiccup noted, checking the straps on the saddle. As he was doing that, Toothless nudged him with his head. Looking, his eyes widened. Anna was attempting to climb the cliff wall by muscle alone.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked her.

"I… am going to see…my sister." Anna said, lifting herself.

"I wouldn't put my foot there" Hiccup said as Anna placed her foot on a seemingly secure rock, only for it to give way.

"Uh guys" Olaf yelled. "Not sure if this solves the problem, but I found a staircase that leads to exactly where you want to go."

"Oh thank heavens!" Anna said, and leapt off the side of the cliff. Hiccup barely managed to catch her. He set her down; fighting the blush that crawled up his cheeks. "Thanks, that was like a crazy trust exercise."

The group looked at the ice castle before them. Kristoff let out an amazed sigh.

"Now _that's_ ice. I might cry." He said in a daze.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Anna said as she stepped forward.

"I just might." Hiccup said with the smallest of smirks.

They all went to the base of the stairs and started ascending, the only one failing being Sven. His hooves couldn't get a handle on the smooth ice; Toothless' claws negated the smoothness. Kristoff helped Sven back down and told him to stay. Sven sat down on his haunches like a dog. Kristoff let out a whistle as he gazed at the hand rails. "Flawless" he muttered in a daze.

As they arrived at the doors, Anna paused.

"Knock, just knock." Olaf encouraged. "Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf whispered ungracefully to the two men behind him. "Do you think she knows how to knock?" He finally asked. Anna gave three hard knocks on the door, it opening of its own accord.

"It opened" Anna exclaimed, surprise in her voice. "That's a first." She muttered. "Oh" she said, turning to the two men. "You two should probably stay here; the last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna said. Kristoff started whining, wanting to see more of the palace; but Hiccup took a different approach.

"You say that you're going to talk to your sister; but this sort of thing is what I excel at." Hiccup said. When Anna gazed at him questioningly, he continued. "We used to be at war with the dragons for 300 hundred years. Then, on a whim, I decided not to kill a dragon, but _train_ it. After a series of events, everyone at home was living peacefully with dragons. I even convinced my dad, the most stubborn of us, with a vengeance towards dragons to match, that we could live peacefully. This is what I'm good at; if I could change my father's mind, I can calm Elsa and help her bring back summer." Hiccup looked at Anna expectedly.

"If I fail; then join in. Otherwise, just stay out of the way." Anna said, and then paused one final time. "Are you sure you aren't doing this for emotional reasons? You are sure you aren't feeling anything for my sister? Nothing at all?" Anna pressed. Hiccup inhaled, trying to look defiant towards Anna. As soon as he saw her face, his own resolve crumbled.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I just broke up with my fiancé, and…other things are going on." Hiccup said, mentally face palming at his near slip up of saying his plans; his _original_ plans. Now, he wasn't so sure. Something seemed to pull at his heart, trying to form a stronger link with Arendelle, or maybe something else; _someone_ else. "Just go; talk to your sister." Hiccup said.

Anna entered the castle, amazed at the design.

"Hello Anna." Came Elsa's voice, echoing because of the structure. She stepped out of the top hallway, looking down at her sister.

"Elsa, what happened" Anna said, skipping straight to point. "We used to be so close; we can be like that again." Elsa flashed back to that night, 13 years ago. She struck her sister with her magic, nearly killed her.

"No it can't; you have to go." Elsa said. She started walking back up the hallway. Anna chased after her sister, taking the steps three at a time, trying to catch up.

"Kristoff, come on!" Hiccup shouted, tugging the ice deliverer to his feet. "I just have a real good feeling something bad is about to happen."

Sure enough, as the two men were ascending the first set of steps, Hiccup felt the castle grow colder. He could see the faint swirls of a blizzard as he ascended towards the balcony. Moments before he reached the balcony, ice was shot out. Hiccup watched with horror as Anna was struck, and then clutched his own chest and dropped to his knees. He didn't understand what he was feeling, until his brain actually confirmed what had just happened. Magic was shot out. Anna was struck with it. Hiccup, being taller than the woman, was basically on the same level with her when he was ascending the stairs. The magic had struck him too; ice had struck him through the heart.

 **AN: DUN DUN DUN! So, that happened. Tell me what you think? What will Hiccup do now; his true love is hours of flight time away, even on a Night Fury. Or, is the woman I'm referring too not his true love? Reactions, comments, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are always welcome. Until next week; this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle for a Frozen Heart

Hiccup was back up on his feet a moment later. Kristoff, failing to notice that Hiccup was struck, immediately ran to Anna, helping her back to her feet.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked. Elsa turned around and gasped, the ice in her castle darkening.

"I'm fine." Anna said glaring at her sister. Hiccup knew that anger at this time was a very bad idea, and interjected before things could erupt.

"Elsa, if anger and fear are the emotions that are causing this, joy and courage are the ones that can stop this." Hiccup said, trying to calm her down.

"NO!" Elsa shouted, glaring at all the people in her castle. "What power could you possibly have to stop this winter; to stop me?" Elsa asked.

"We're not leaving without you." Anna said defiantly.

"Yes you are." Elsa disagreed, throwing a blast of magic at the ground. A swirl formed, and a massive snowman rose out of it, towering over the three people. He grabbed Hiccup, Anna, and Kristoff in one hand, holding Olaf in the other.

"Go away." He said in a deep voice, tossing the three people down the stairs. Sven had his tongue stuck to the rail, Toothless drawing in the ground with an icicle to pass the time.

"Head's up!" Olaf shouted as the snowman threw it. Olaf's head landed in a mound of snow. "Watch out for my bod." He said, and his body landed in two separate parts. Anna formed a snowball, fury in her eyes.

"It is not nice to throw people!" She shouted, winding her arm up. Kristoff held her back.

"Whoa feisty pants, just let the snowman be."

"Fine, I'm calm." Anna said. As soon as he let her go, her snowball flew and hit the snowman in the shoulder with a dull thud. The snowman stood still for a moment, before roaring, claws made of ice sprouting from his fingers.

"Now you made him mad." Kristoff said.

"I'll distract him, you guys go." Sven bounding over to Kristoff, Toothless rushing to Hiccup at the sound of a whistle. The three humans and their companions ran. Olaf's body followed them blindly. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked, and his head fell to the ground as the snow monster started to follow them. "This just got a whole lot harder." Olaf noted.

The three were running as fast as the snow would allow, but it was hindering them greatly. The snow, however, didn't hinder the snow monster at all.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless turned on a dime and shot a single, low-power fireball at the snow monster's knee, crippling it. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. Kristoff started digging what he called a snow anchor, explaining that they would be safe even if they fell. Hiccup had his share of free falls, but didn't enjoy them unless he was much higher in the sky.

"Hey guys!" Olaf said. "We totally lost Marshmallow back there." Marshmallow took that exact time to step into view.

"See you guys at the bottom." Hiccup said as he leapt off the cliff. Soon as he did, he pulled out his wingsuit, gliding safely to the ground below. Toothless jumped down, opening his wings to slow the descent. Hiccup landed, and put his wing suit away. Looking up, he saw Olaf fall, and then Anna and Kristoff being hoisted back up. Hiccup groaned, and hopped into Toothless' saddle. Clicking the tailfin open, Toothless shot up in the air, circled and shot Marshmallow in the hand, destroying it.

Hiccup then directed Toothless back to the ice castle. Elsa was going to hear him out, whether she wanted to or not. As Toothless landed, Hiccup heard Marshmallow coming back toward the castle.

"Toothless, take care of him for me." Hiccup said. He ran up to the door, and banged on it. Unsurprisingly, it didn't open. "Elsa! I don't want to break this door down, but I won't hesitate to do so if you don't open it right now!" Hiccup shouted. The door refused to budge. Pulling Inferno from his thigh, he hit the button on the pommel releasing gas. Jumping back as he cut the stream off, he hit another button. The gas lite up, blasting through the door.

Hiccup fixed his sword back to his thigh, and found himself staring into the crystal blue eyes of a very angry Elsa. She looked over his shoulder, and her eyes widened at the black creature that was fighting her new protector. "That is the kind of power I have to stop you." Hiccup said. "Unless you'd rather talk?" Elsa looked at him, internally debating. Suddenly, she saw the braids of his hair shift from brown to white.

 _Meanwhile…_

Anna was shivering from the cold; her hair turning white. Kristoff had taken her to his family of trolls. Meeting with the eldest, the found only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. They agreed they had to get Anna back to Arendelle and Hans. Little did they know, that he was currently unavailable.

 _On the north Mountain…_

The battle between Marshmallow and Toothless was still going strong. In fact, that was what led Hans and the soldiers to Elsa's castle, not the sight of the castle but the sounds of the battle. Marshmallow couldn't keep up with Toothless' clearly superior agility, but Toothless could never permanently destroy Marshmallow. Whenever he injured or destroyed part of the snow monster, the surrounding snow would fill in the empty space; and there was no shortage of snow on the North Mountain.

Marshmallow finally created a small snowstorm, wind and ice whipping around the battlefield, and dropped the entire power of it on Toothless in one blast, covering the dragon completely, obscuring him from view. Marshmallow turned to the soldiers, who, instead of looking at the snowman, were looking at the blue light that started glowing inside the snow mound, a whistle filling the air. The snow could be seen melting from an intense heat from under the pile, and the pile exploded outward. When the dust and smoke finally cleared, Toothless was seen, only he was no longer a midnight blue. His spines along his back, where his wings linked with his body, and his nostrils were glowing light blue with an inner energy. Toothless roared at Marshmallow, eager to continue their fight. As Marshmallow turned to deal with the pesky dragon, Toothless fired. A hole the size of Toothless himself appeared in Marshmallows chest, causing him to stagger back.

Hans and soldiers tried to dart in between to two warring titans, but fear kept them from doing so. The duke's two body guards managed to do so. Hiccup, seeing them coming, urged Elsa to the balcony, but couldn't call Toothless over the roars of battle. He raced after her. The duke's men followed them up, and Elsa stood there with Hiccup, staring at the two men.

"Just leave me alone." Elsa pleaded. Before the rest of the sentence was out, a bolt from one of the crossbows was fired. Elsa raised her hands to defend herself, and a sheet of ice followed them, stopping the tip less than an inch from her face. The two men split, trying to flank her. Hiccup backed up, so Elsa and he were back to back. Hiccup steeled his resolve, the thick right piece of armor of his arm facing one of the men, right hand resting on the hilt of the dagger sitting on his left bracer. The man fired at Hiccup; the only mistake he had time to make.

Hiccup positioned his armor to take the bolt and then turned around, pulling the dagger free and throwing it. As the dagger sailed toward the man, Hiccup's arm continued its motion, and grabbed Inferno from his thigh. The dagger struck the man in his arm just as he reloaded his crossbow. He screamed out in pain, which was cut short when Hiccup tackled him, pinning him to wall, and then released Inferno's blade, holding it close to the soldier's throat. Though the blade was far enough away that it wouldn't burn the soldier, it was still close enough for the heat to be felt.

The other man tried to attack Elsa, but she fired ice blast after ice blast, warding him off. She trapped him between two walls of ice, and formed a barricade, pushing him towards the edge of the balcony. As Hiccup heard the doors to the outside balcony break, he got worried. But he didn't dare take his eyes off of the man in front of him. Hans entered and shouted at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, don't become the monster they all fear you are!" He shouted. Elsa glanced back at Hans, realizing her fear and anger got the best of her for a few moments. She halted the creation of her ice barricade. Hiccup was so stunned by the arrival of the prince that he stole a glance. It was all his captive needed. The captive raised his crossbow, aiming it at Elsa. Hiccup noticed it at the last second, and grabbed the crossbow with his left hand, raising it. The man pulled the lever, the bolt soaring over Elsa but slicing the fragile ice that held her chandelier.

Hiccup released the man and tackled Elsa to the ground, protecting her from the falling object. Elsa was knocked unconscious from the blow, and a large chunk of ice flew up in the air, striking Hiccup in the back of his head, knocking him out as well.

 **AN: We are getting close to the end people. Now, some of you are probably wondering when Hiccup's second sword is going to come into play; soon my fans, very soon. Remember, reviews, comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome. Until next time, this is The-real-dragon-rider saying later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Every Storm Runs Out of Snow

Elsa woke up in a cell. Her head was pounding horribly, and sitting up made the room spin for a few moments. She saw Hiccup at the edge of the cell, looking out at the landscape in front of him. Nearly half of his hair had turned white, and he was shivering slightly. Elsa tried to look at the landscape with him, but as she did, chains tugged at her. Looking down, she saw her hands bound, completely invisible from the iron braces that encased them.

The door opened, Prince Hans entering.

"Elsa, we need you to bring back summer." Hans said solemnly, his breath misting in front of him.

"Don't you see?" Elsa asked. "I can't." Hiccup was about to interrupt, but stopped at a look from Hans. "You have to convince them to let me go." Elsa said.

"I will see what I can do." Hans said, exiting.

"He won't." Hiccup said darkly. Elsa looked at him; a questioned burning in her mind.

"Why did you save me?" Elsa asked. Hiccup looked at Elsa, a surprised look crossing his face.

"What?" Hiccup inquired, his face changing into one of confusion.

"Why did you save me?" Elsa repeated. Hiccup, with a sigh, slid down the wall.

"If I had to take a guess, it is because I…" Hiccup cleared his throat. "I…I think I…" He couldn't get the words out.

"Is it because you…are in love with me?" Elsa asked quietly.

 _Meanwhile…_

Kristoff was racing to Arendelle upon Sven, Anna held close to him, trying to keep her warm. More than half of her hair had turned white, her body vibrating. He took his wool hat off and gave it to Anna. Racing to the gates, they opened.

"Get her warm, and send for Prince Hans immediately." Kristoff told the attendants. They nodded in affirmation. As the gates closed, Kristoff felt a slight pain in his chest. Sven whined at the gates, and Kristoff walked away.

Anna was laid down in a room, the attendants lighting a fire, and Hans entered.

"Hans, you need to kiss me." Anna said, quickly. The attendants left; leaving the two royals to privacy. "Only an act of true love can thaw my heart." Hans face lit up with understanding.

"True love's kiss." He said. Lifting her chin, he leaned forward, and both closed their eyes. Moments before they made contact, Hans stopped, opened his eyes, and leaned back. "Oh Anna" he chided. "If only there was someone who loved you." Anna was speechless, trying to understand. Hans, seeing her fail to comprehend it, began to explain. "As 13th in line, in order to rule anywhere, I was going to have to marry into the throne somewhere. Elsa would've been preferred but no one was getting anywhere with her. Then you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." He doused the fire, so that Anna would freeze to death quicker. Her body had stopped shivering, trying to concentrate all of its remaining heat in the core. "All that is left is to kill Elsa, and bring back summer."

"You are no match for Elsa." Anna said.

"No" Hans disagreed, "You are no match for Elsa."

"You won't get away with this." Anna said.

"Oh darling, I already have." Hans said, closing the door and locking it. Anna leaned against the door, losing touch with reality.

 _Meanwhile…_

Hiccup looked away at the question; but the silence was confirmation enough for Elsa. He did in fact, love her. Touched as she was by the emotion, she felt that she couldn't respond in kind. Hiccup sat there, until his face lite up with an idea. Hiccup made his way to the window, making the strangest call from his mouth that Elsa had ever heard. Another was heard in response, and Toothless bound toward the cell wall a few minutes later, eyes squinting in the wind. Hiccup could see faint bruises on his body, no doubt from his fight with Marshmallow.

When Toothless finally realized there were people present, he took off and hid, waiting and watching for Hiccup. When he saw that Hiccup was taken hostage, he loyally followed, waiting for Hiccup to summon him.

"I need you to break us out Toothless." Hiccup wrapped Elsa in his arms, his back facing the wall. A whistle started, and a fireball blasted the wall open. Toothless came in and let out an exhausted sigh, finally free of the wind. "Free her" Hiccup said, referring to the chains that held her. Toothless let out his fire in a beam, cutting through the chains and melting the locks. Elsa rubbed her freed flesh gratefully. "Let's go." Hiccup said, grabbing his helmet and holding out his hand to Elsa. Taking it, the three ran into the fierce storm that had begun.

 _Somewhere else in the castle…_

Hans had convinced the council through a flood of tears that he and Anna had enough time to speak their marriage vows before she died. He tried Elsa with treason for killing her sister, and sentenced her to death. With his reign on the horizon, it took all Hans had to keep from smiling.

 _Outside Arendelle…_

Kristoff finally snapped. He couldn't stand by and leave Anna. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he had to tell her how he felt. He wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. Swinging up onto Sven, he started racing back to Arendelle, ignoring the storm that had started.

 _In the castle…_

Anna heard the door being unlocked. The door creaked open, a carrot being the lock pick. Olaf giggled, and asked Anna what happened. Telling him about Hans, Olaf scoffed.

"At least Kristoff put your needs before his, trying to help you." Realization hit Anna like a ton of bricks.

"I need to get to Kristoff; I don't how I know this; but he's coming back for me." Anna said, shakily standing up, going outside through a window.

/

Hans entered Elsa's cell, finding the wall blown inward. Growling, he set out after her.

/

Hiccup was helping Elsa through the storm, although she was the one supporting him. With the help of Toothless, the two of them were basically dragging him along. Hiccup dropped to ground, gasping out in pain. Elsa removed his helmet, and watched as the rest of his hair turned white.

"Go on Elsa." Hiccup said.

"Not without you." Elsa said.

"Yes without me." Hiccup said.

"ELSA!" Hans shouted. Hiccup turned towards the man, nearly invisible in the storm.

"Toothless, go." Hiccup said. Toothless' ears perked up, and Hiccup, the last thing he wanted to give his friend before he died, locked his tail in place. Toothless took off away from the castle.

/

Sven was racing, trying to avoid ship crashing into the ice-filled fjord. Failing, he bucked Kristoff off of him, getting him to safety. Sven slipped into the icy water afterward.

"Sven!" Kristoff shouted. A black shadow crashed into the water, and then Toothless pulled Sven out of the water. Both were on an iceberg, shaking the water off of their bodies fiercely. Kristoff, smiling, set off towards the castle.

/

"Take care of my sister." Elsa shouted to Hans.

"Your sister is dead. She came back from the mountain, cold as ice. She said you froze her heart." Hans told her. Elsa felt numb. It wasn't possible. She had done everything, even running away to keep her sister safe. But it wasn't enough. As sorrow encompassed her, the storm collapsed as her legs gave out.

/

Kristoff saw Anna, and Anna was going as fast as she could toward him. Her legs felt like stiff planks. Looking back, she saw Hans, sword in hand, ready to kill Elsa. Anna made the first selfish decision of her life, and went to Kristoff. Reaching him, she immediately kissed him. Indescribable warmth flooded through her, thawing every part of her frozen body. Free from death, she looked back, and what she saw amazed her.

/

Hiccup saw the intention of the prince, and wasn't going to let it happen. Standing to his feet, his right hand grabbed Inferno, and his left hand gripped the hilt of Firestorm. As Hans swung down, Hiccup pulled Firestorm free, the metal letting off a ring as it scrapped against its scabbard. Before it was free, Hiccup pressed a button on the handle guard. Blue flame shot across the blade.

The two swords met with a clang, Elsa looking behind her at the sound. Hiccup then let Inferno enter the battle. He swung Inferno at Hans' neck, and Hans barely stepped back, avoiding being decapitated.

"I thought you would be dead by now." Hans said. Hiccup smiled, despite feeling like death.

"It takes more than a little cold to kill me." He swung Firestorm around, striking at Hans. Now, if Hiccup had been at full strength, the battle would've lasted mere seconds. Hiccup was the best swordsman on Berk, having trained for years in secret. With swords, he could usually beat both Snotlout and Astrid at the same time. But, with ice in every vein of his body, his body responded sluggishly, barely parrying any strike thrown back at him, and his own swings and lunges were sloppy and slow, Hans easily parrying and dodging. The last strike of the battle, Hans locked swords with Hiccup, and then snaked his blade around Firestorm and plunged his sword into Hiccup's gut, pushing it in less than an inch.

"How does it feel boy?" Hans asked as he prepared to thrust it in deeper. Hiccup swung Inferno down and to his right, pulling the sword free from his armor, the chain mail _under_ the leather blocking the sword. The swing spun Hans around and Hiccup forced Firestorm through Han's chest. Han's looked down at the blue flaming blade sticking out of his chest.

"I don't know, you tell me." Hiccup said, and ripped Firestorm free from Han's body. With that, Hans collapsed, Hiccup following shortly after.

Elsa crawled over to him.

"I guess I do love you." Hiccup said, his hands starting to frost over. Elsa began to cry, a single tear falling from her eye.

"I love you too Hiccup. I didn't know what love felt like until now." As Hiccup's body began to become a perfect ice sculpture, Elsa leaned forward, placing her lips on his. When she pulled away, Hiccup's body completely froze.

 **AN: Hiccup can't be dead; can he? This story just ended, the hero never dies at the end. Call me evil, but you have to wait until next week to find out. Please don't hate me. The finale is next week, and see all of you then; take care!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Beginning

Hiccup felt the sense of being carried farther and farther away at a speed that made a Night Fury seem like a snail. When he finally opened his eyes, he was in a great hall that even all of Berk couldn't fill partly. He saw his father, Stoick the Vast, Terror of the Northern Isles, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble, sitting at a table with a tankard of mead sitting in front of him. Hiccup, too stunned to even sit, laid a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Is this Valhalla?" Hiccup asked. Stoick let out a hearty laugh, just like Hiccup remembered.

"It is son; sadly, you cannot stay." Stoick Turned to face him. "You have yet to finish your time in Midgard. But leave with both a blessing and a warning. Darkness is coming, and even you with all the dragons and that woman, won't be enough to stop it. You will need allies, some in the oddest of places, and band together to stop it. As I was told by Thor himself, a warrior of the harvest, a healer of the spring, an archer of the summer, two born of winter itself, together they will prevail, or together they will fall. "

"Thanks for the warning dad" Hiccup said. Stoick smiled at his son, tears wetting his eyes.

"Know that I have always been proud of you. Even when I tore you down, it was meant to make you strive for something greater. I couldn't ask for a better or more worthy son. " Hiccup felt his father's arms envelop him.

"I love you dad." Hiccup said.

"And I you, son."

Hiccup felt his soul being dragged back into his body. As soon as it was fixed, his body began to thaw. As his body was still for a few moments after thawing, Elsa was sobbing into his chest. He inhaled deeply and rapidly, eyes wide as he took huge gulps of air. His white hair gradually turned back to his natural brown.

Elsa forced Hiccup to look at her.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for blondes?" Hiccup asked. Elsa smiled and embraced him, Hiccup doing the same. As they separated, Elsa couldn't hold herself back and kissed him again. Anna stepped forward with Kristoff, and Toothless with Sven.

"Guess love does thaw a frozen heart." Anna said.

"Of course" Elsa said, standing up and helping Hiccup to his feet. "Love" channeling the new emotion, she gathered all of her ice in one massive snowflake, and then dispersed it, melting before it even hit the ground.

/

The next two months moved in a blur. The southern Isles didn't start war with Arendelle, saying Hiccup was right in killing Hans in defense of the queen. All of Berk's inhabitants, including the dragons, left Berk behind, and moved into Arendelle. Maybe someday they would move back, but not for at least a few years. Kristoff was promoted to Ice Master, a new title bestowed only to him. Olaf, protected by a snow cloud that always followed him, was just as cheerful as ever. Hiccup proposed to Elsa, and she happily accepted.

 _One year later…_

Hiccup stood at the altar with Elsa, dressed in his armor, but a red fur cape strapped to his back. Elsa was in her snow queen dress, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you take this woman as your wife?" The priest said.

"I will" Hiccup said.

"Queen Elsa of Arendalle, do you take this man to be your husband."

"I will" Elsa said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two kissed, and a crowd of Vikings and citizens of Arendelle erupted into applause. Elsa turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers over her head. Anna caught it, and sheepishly looked at Kristoff as a blush crawled up her face.

/

The party was in full swing, everyone dancing and singing. As Hiccup took a break from the festivities, his mother asked to speak with him privately. The two of them walked out to a balcony.

"Your father would've been proud of you." Valka told him. Hiccup smiled as he remembered his father telling him that.

"I should tell you, a year ago when that happened, I died, and went to Valhalla." Hiccup looked at his mom. "Dad says hi." Valka smiled, tears in her eyes, and went back into the castle. Elsa stepped out onto the balcony, wrapping her arm around Hiccup's, leaning her head on his shoulder. A full moon was in the sky, and seemed to shine on the two specifically. Hiccup looked at Elsa.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Elsa replied, and the two kissed.

 **The End**

 **AN: I know the marriage was a bit cliché, but whatever. Now the question on everyone's mind; is it the end? NO! This is just the first book in a series called "War of Justice" which is a ROTBTFD fanfiction. The reason I chose to do this is because every big four and big five out there is a Mericup and Jelsa pairing. I'm just doing it a little differently. Next book in the series will be called "Bows, Bears, and Berkians." Stay on the lookout for that. I would say I'll have it up by a certain date, but I said the same with another one of my fanfics (i.e. Guardians of Earth) saying it would be up by the beginning of this year, and that didn't happen. This fanfic took up all of my time. :P Just "Bear" with me. Until the next story comes out (Whenever that may be), this is The-real-dragon-rider signing off!**


End file.
